Concrete Angels
by AshleighLoryn
Summary: Rachel and Quinn lead rough lives, Rachel is a cutter, Quinn is abused by her alcoholic father. Will they be able to save each other before it's too late? AU, Rated M for mature themes [ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
1. Chapter 1

A Faberry fanfic: Concrete Angels

Summary: Rachel and Quinn lead rough lives, Rachel is a cutter, Quinn is abused by her alcoholic father. Will they be able to save each other before it's too late?

Rated: M for mature situations

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn friendship, eventual romance

**A/N: So a very good friend of mine (abigayle-abby-abs from tumblr) and I co-wrote this together, and we really hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own glee unfortunately, and we do realize that the events in this story are not to joke about, and we do not intend on offending anyone. If you find yourself uncomfortable with the themes in this fanfiction, please do not continue to read it. Thank you, and enjoy. (:**

Rachel:

"We just don't believe it's a wise idea, Rachel." Leroy answered. "We took you out of public school to get you away from the bullying. Private school was going so well, and then.. You know what happened." Hiram chimed in. "But I've been doing so well, dad. I haven't been.. cutting.. And I've been keeping my grades up." "I don't know. It's something we'd have to discuss, alone. Could you please excuse us for a moment? We'll call you in when we've made a decision." Leroy reasoned.

All she could do was agree, and left the room. She knew how much they disapproved of eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it.

"Leroy, she has been doing very well. She hasn't cut in a long while. And her grades have always been flawless. She seems pretty insistent on going back to school. Can you blame her? She's stuck here all day, the only time she goes out anymore is when we all go out." Hiram started with. "I know, H, but I'm just worried about her. And for good reason. We nearly lost her once, I don't want that to happen again." "Leroy, I understand your concern, I honestly do, but I think it's time we put just a little more trust in our daughter, don't you agree?" Leroy was silent for a minute, thinking over everything his husband said. After a few minutes of silence, Leroy finally spoke.

"Fine. I suppose she does need to be around other people again. It's been almost a year since this incident and she's proven to be well, so, I agree. She can go back." Hiram smiled approvingly at his husband, before calling Rachel back in.

The short brunette pretended that she hadn't been eavesdropping as she returned. She sat down quietly, her fathers both staring at her. She sat quietly, awaiting their decision. Leroy spoke up. "Rachel.. After much discussion, your father and I have decided.. that you may go back to school." Rachel smiled, jumping up to hug her fathers. "Thank you guys so much. I love you both so much. You're the best dads a girl can have." She rambled, sounding slightly like her old self. This tone made Leroy smile, and Hiram to tear up.

She'd finally done it. Convincing her fathers to allow her to return to public school had been a challenge, and took quite a bit of time, but Rachel did it. There were a few conditions. Her dads still didn't trust her completely, which made sense, though she felt as if they were suffocating her.

That conversation was about a month ago. They'd had to go through the process of enrolling her back in public school, pulling her out of the home schooling system. They had to wait for everything to process, and when the night before her first day had finally arrived, Rachel was growing excited, and worried at the same time. It wasn't the same public school she attended before, but it was still a public school.

Her newly bought school supplies consisted of objects that she wouldn't be able to harm herself with. She understood the reason behind the caution, but needed her space. Around 10, Rachel Berry finally kicked her fathers, Leroy and Hiram Berry, out of her room. She wasn't exactly tired, but acted as if she was.

She only had to wait a few hours before they were asleep. Rachel crawled out of bed, grabbing something from inbetween her mattresses. She tiptoed into her bathroom, shutting the door tightly, and locking it, looking at the object in her hand. It was a tiny silver razor blade. She'd led her fathers to believe she'd stopped cutting herself, they checked her arms nightly. For awhile, she did stop. She'd regained their trust, and they stopped checking for cuts. But tonight, Rachel was feeling incredibly overwhelmed about starting school, and this was the only way she felt could really relieve herself.

She took a moment, looking at the faded scars on her arm. Ten scars, to be exact. The memory of how they got there was still vivid in Rachel's mind. The day it happened was crystal clear. Finally remembering what she came in here to do, she took a deep breath, and pressed the razor blade to her left arm. She slowly dragged it across her skin, not cutting too deep, she didn't want to make too much of a mess. Blood slowly began seeping out of the cut.

Rachel winced slightly at the feeling, but slowly got used to it. After a minute, it actually felt kind of good. She watched the blood drip down her arm, and into the sink. Breathing in and out slowly, she turned on the sink, washing off the razor blade, and cleaning off her arm. It didn't take too long, and there wasn't a lot of blood. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiping any leftover spots of claret off of the counter, then flushing it down the toilet.

The moment she was done, she made sure there was no blood left to be found, and went back into her bedroom, hoping her fathers were still fast asleep in their bed. She quietly replaced the razor blade where she'd kept it hidden all this time, and climbed back into bed, feeling a bit more ready for the next day.

Quinn:

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Deeper Quinn. Calm down. The weary blonde stood in front of the monster that was screaming in front of her. Fighting back would have been useless. Instead she just stood against the door. All this over not being home at exactly four after school. Something any normal parent would have just brushed off, seeing as Quinn was always punctual before. Of course she had an excuse. But her father would have none of it. He was waiting in his usual spot, his lazy boy in the living room staring at the blank TV with a beer in his hand. As soon as the door shut behind her he snapped up and Quinn knew there was no use running to her room. He would only follow her and make it worse. Damn her Spanish teacher for holding her to talk. He wanted to see if everything was okay. The blonde knew she had been acting dejected and uninterested but that was because she only got an hour of sleep the night before. An hour of tossing and turning, restless sleep.

"I swear to God Quinn if this house isn't fucking spotless when I wake up in the morning you're in for a lot more than what I just gave you." Her father screamed from the top of the stairs.

Mean while Quinn was sobbing on the kitchen floor, lying on broken glass. Her side was on fire from getting rammed into the island. A shaky hand lifted up her shirt revealing bright red skin, soon enough a bruise would form. For a moment she counted herself lucky that he didn't have a golf club handy, that time had been a lot worse. She had to stay home from school because the bruises were too visible through every piece of clothing she owned. She would know, she was forced to try them all on, the got a back hand for having an untidy room.

If you were to ask her what she did to deserve all this she could list off millions of reasons, number one being: she wasn't perfect. That's what Russell needed. Perfection. It took her a good ten minutes just to find the strength to rise up from the floor. Glass stuck in her legs. When she pulled on those shorts she knew it was a bad idea. It took her another twenty minutes to pick the glass out of her legs and discard of the blood ridden paper towels. There would be scars. But that's what her life was, a giant scar. It would never change. With all that said she still cleaned. She knew it wouldn't be good enough. But she cleaned. For hours until time ceased meaning because she could close her eyes and still feel her hands moving busily beneath her. Nothing mattered. She just didn't want to lose the fight against her father. She wouldn't lose. Quinn never lost.

Slap.

That sure brought her out of her day dream.

"Are you even fucking listening to me?" Her father grabbed the back of her head, yanking at the blonde mane. Her head crashed against the wall with a crack. "Listen here you little bitch. Next time you're not on time, you're done. Understood?"

His eyes were black. She couldn't remember the last time they were blue, and that made her sick. A constant state of nausea was how she lived now. Without her knowing she was nodding her head. It wasn't until he let go she knew that she had done the right thing. For now she was safe. She was alive, for now. Another blow to the face knocked Quinn on the ground. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes. But no matter how hard they fought they weren't released. Her father had so much on her, but he wouldn't make her cry. Not anymore. Her arms were too tired to pull herself off the ground. Her father saw this, picking her up but the back of the shirt choking her in the process. With a few strangled gages she was able to pull away from him falling on her back.

"Poor little Quinnie. So helpless." He chided over her, laughing manically. The anger that was usually replaced by fear surfaced. Without thinking her leg shot up landing between his legs causing an angry scowl out of her father. It bought her time, enough time to run up to her room and lock herself in her bathroom. She pushed a chair up against the door that was shaking violently thanks to the series of blows it was receiving from the other side. "You little bitch, open the fucking door." Her father wailed on the door for another minute or so before giving up and leaving the room.

His fits of anger only lasted for an hour or so before he got too tired and figured his job was done. But lately that were getting worse. Fighting back only resulted in a worse punishment. Slowly Quinn sank to the floor in her bathroom. Her hands folded and her mouth started running without any actual thought behind what she was saying.

"Please, please God make him stop." Praying was the only thing she had left. "Don't let him hurt my mom.." But she never prayed for herself. "He's going to kill her." Her voice was barely audible even to her own ears. It was just a ringing in the background of the nothingness that her bathroom gave off. "Please.." Finally tears spilled past her cheeks, burning the raw skin. The tears seared down her cheeks until she had no tears left to shed. Her body was worn, she could feel herself slipping away. There was nothing left to fight for anymore. She wasn't worth fighting for. With those thoughts she let herself fall asleep on the tile, knowing full well she would have to get up early to cover up her purple cheek. She only hoped that she had enough clothes to cover up the new bruises.

**A/N: So what did you think of our first chapter? Good? Bad? Let us know! Read and review please! The next chapter is coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Faberry fanfic: Concrete Angels

Summary: Rachel and Quinn lead rough lives, Rachel is a cutter, Quinn is abused by her alcoholic father. Will they be able to save each other before it's too late?

Rated: M for mature situations

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn friendship, eventual romance

**A/N: So a very good friend of mine (abigayle-abby-abs from tumblr) and I co-wrote this together, and we really hope everyone enjoys it.**

The first day. It was finally here. Rachel was actually looking forward to it, if she was being completely honest. She woke up slightly earlier than needed, to leaf around in her bedroom to find a long sleeved shirt to cover up the scars on her arm. The first one she could find was a sweater with an owl on it. She'd had it since middle school. She put it on, surprised to find it still fit, and decided to just wear it. She got ready quickly, eager to go. Before she left though, she'd grabbed the razorblade she had hidden, and slipped it into one of the pockets of her small bookbag.

After a quick breakfast, Rachel was out the door, and on the way to her new school. William McKinley High School. It was the only other school in the district she could go to. Her day started off uneventful, finding her way around classes, only really asking for help if she really needed it, and trying to fit in. She'd gotten weird looks all day, and by lunch, she'd overheard someone talking about the way she dressed. It reminded her too much of her old school. She was determined to at least try and make it through the rest of the day.

That being her mindset, she strode down the hallway to her locker, when it hit her. The icy cold pain, and a flash of red. She didn't know what had just happened to her, until she tasted the cherry. Had someone really thrown a slushie in her face? Rachel couldn't believe it. She ran into the nearest bathroom, not even noticing she nearly ran into a girl with blonde hair.

Once she was in the girls bathroom, she checked the stalls to see if anyone was there. Empty. She looked at herself in the mirror, the red slushy covering her entire face, and her sweater being completely ruined. She grabbed some paper towels, and began to wipe the corn syrup based drink off of her person. She sighed in relief when she remembered that she'd brought extra clothes for her gym class. On the downside.. It was a short sleeved shirt. She sighed, and changed quickly, deciding to just discard the outfit. She wiped at the little leftover slushy in her hair, and wrung it out, tears filling her eyes.

This was worse than her old school already. Here.. She really was nothing, nothing at all. Rachel could only think of one thing to do. She grabbed the razor blade, and held it against her arm, making one small slice, when the bathroom door opened. Startled, Rachel dropped the razor blade, watching it fall down the sink. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath.

Rachel twirled, and faced the girl who had just entered. She had blonde hair, a petite body, and the most beautiful hazel eyes. Rachel just stood there, her arm showing off the cut she'd given herself. She just froze there, trying to sputter out an excuse. "I-I...Uh.." She couldn't come up with anything. The blonde girl was probably judging her at the moment, so Rachel just stood there, waiting for her to say something.

Hazel eyes stared at her for a moment. It only took a moment and tears were welling up in those same eyes. "No, uh no don't worry." The blonde walked quickly towards her picking up a paper towel and holding her hand out for her arm. Rachel placed her wrist in the pale hand. "I'm Quinn." She said as she pressed the towel against her skin. Rachel winced slightly at the feeling, but didn't pull her arm away. "Rachel.. I'm Rachel." She replied to her. "I.. uh.. Thank you.." She muttered, looking at the ground.

The blonde's lips curled up in a tiny smile. It was the kind of smile that was trying to be comforting but didn't know how. "I used to do this too." Quinn's voice was quiet but when she looked up into brown eyes, hers screamed pain. "I used to think that this was the only way to feel better." Her wrist was released having all the blood gone without a trace except for the small slice that the blonde ran her thumb over. "I warned Karofsky never to slushy you again. That's no way to be greeted into a new school."

The brunette didn't really know how to react to Quinn's kindness. It was new, definitely, and Rachel actually gave her a small, sad smile. So this girl knew kind of what she was going through. "I just.. really didn't see that coming.. I don't even know what I did. I was just walking.. Do people actually get away with this?" She asked the girl. She didn't think that anyone could get away with that. It was like an iceberg smacking you in the face. It was barbaric, and humiliating.

"Unfortunately yes." The blonde backed against a sink much to Rachel's relief. "I'm really sorry this happened to you Rachel. You obviously have a lot going on." Rachel put a hand over her scars that the blonde was now looking at. "You seem like you could use a friend, so consider me at your service." The brunette didn't even try to hid the shock in her eyes. It was a sweet gesture, Rachel just wasn't expecting it. "I.. I would really like that... Thanks." She gave the girl another small smile, one of the first real smiles she'd had on her face for quite awhile. Rachel still felt self conscious about the scars on her arm, searching her brain for excuses when the other students would no doubt begin to ask questions.

She looked at Quinn again, and settled with putting her hands behind her back. The only other thing that was really on her mind was getting another razorblade, now that the sink had claimed hers. Rachel twirled around to face the sink again, staring at the drain. She could feel the hazel eyes on her, and tried not to cry. She needed to get out of there, and fast. "I do appreciate your help, thank you. I'll see you around?" Rachel rushed out, ready to get out of there. She didn't even wait for the blonde to answer, before she was gone.

_Private school. It was definitely better than her old school. At her old school, she'd been bullied, and verbally abused almost daily. They told her she was nothing, that she was a freak. It hurt Rachel emotionally, to the point that out of concern, her fathers enrolled her in the most prestigious private school they could afford. It was a nice school, don't get her wrong, but Rachel didn't feel like she belonged. Everyone had their group of friends. Rachel was new. These girls were completely cliche, once you had your group of friends, that's who you spoke to, and that's that. They were welcoming on her first day, but went straight back to ignoring her the next day. It's not that they were mean, they just didn't go out of their way to involve her in their conversations, or invite her to join them for lunch. One afternoon, she'd had enough. She felt like complete crap all the time, and couldn't take it any longer. _

_Everyone was supposed to be in class. Rachel'd excused herself to the restroom, making sure it was empty before she went into the handicapped stall. It had a sink and a mirror in there. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a piece of broken glass she'd found. She fiddled with it in her hand for a minute, debating the pros and cons of this decision. Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror, not liking what she saw. Her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her hair, her body, everything. She hated it. _

_Maybe everyone was right. She was absolutely nothing. Tearing her eyes away from the image before her, she decided to buck up and do it. Clutching the glass in her hand, she pressed it into her arm. It hurt, rather badly, but she bit down on her lip, forcing herself to stay quiet, in case someone walked in. She took a deep breath, noting the blood on her arm from the incision she'd made._

_Rachel still didn't feel better. She took another deep breath, slicing another small line in her skin. Before she knew it, there were four, five, six, ten cuts in her skin. She gasped as soon as she had made the tenth cut. There was so much blood, and now, her arm was throbbing with pain. She dropped the glass into the sink, and gripped the edges. She stood there for a few minutes, breathing heavily, when she heard the door to the bathroom open. _

"_Rachel, are you in here? You've been gone for awhile.. It's time to go back to class.." One of the girls in her class walked into the stall, and Rachel realized too late she'd forgotten to lock it. She mentally cursed herself as the girl gasped, and ran to get a teacher. Rachel was completely out of it by then. She was very slowly losing consciousness, her world slowly fading to grey._

**A/N: So as you can see, this chapter really focuses more on Rachel. We've decided that we'll switch between their point of views each chapter, so the next one will be more revolved around Quinn. Anyway, read and review, We do enjoy hearing your opinions and constructive criticism on the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

A Faberry fanfic: Concrete Angels

Summary: Rachel and Quinn lead rough lives, Rachel is a cutter, Quinn is abused by her alcoholic father. Will they be able to save each other before it's too late?

Rated: M for mature situations

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn friendship, eventual romance

**A/N: So a very good friend of mine (abigayle-abby-abs from tumblr) and I co-wrote this together, and we really hope everyone enjoys it.**

_It had been a seemingly uneventful day. A tenth birthday was supposed to be a big deal right? Double digits all that jazz. But something about today seemed off. Her mother was tired, something that rarely ever happened. That wasn't what was wrong though. Her father was drinking more than usual and if she caught him at the wrong moment he seemed aggressive, angry, and maybe even scary. For the first time in all of her life her father had brushed her off to go watch football and on her birthday none the less. There was mixed feelings about this. Half of her felt moronic, insensitive even. Maybe her father had, had a hard day at work. She shouldn't be so selfish on her birthday. But the other half of her was scared and she had never felt that before. You weren't supposed to be scared of your father were you? The blonde brushed all these feelings off she had to. She was the perfect daughter, never questioning, never judging. That's why nothing bad ever happened to her. Or at least so she thought._

_Her life was altered that night. A loud crash filled the silent house. Instantly she shot to her feet and down the stairs to see her mother crying over her cake spilt on the floor. The recliner chair in the living room closed with a loud thud. Quinn stood against the wall slightly disappointed at the sign of her cake on the floor. But that wasn't all she was worried about._

"_You clumsy bitch." Russell burst through the arch way into the kitchen. "You can't do one thing right can you?" He grabbed onto her mothers hair and picked her up off the floor._

_The room went silent until Quinn let out a small cry in surprise. Her father turned his glare on her._

"_Do you have something to say Quinn?" His voice was deadly. Nothing came out of her mouth. Her head screamed at her to say something, anything. But her eyes fell on her pitiful mother._

_Her broken gaze begged her to stay silent. In those blue eyes Quinn found the strength to say something. "No si-.." Her words were cut short by a blow to her cheek. In stunned silence the blonde backed away. The fear in her eyes was probably more visible then the way she carried herself. But that's what she was how she was raised. Show no fear no emotion. Little did she know she would have to live the rest of her life by that motto._

"Hey Rachel." Quinn raced down the hall to catch up with the small brunette. The day she met she hadn't seen her for the rest of the day. Maybe she faked sick and went home. But that night she had a sick feeling in her stomache, like what if Rachel went home and cut herself again. She took not of how many scars were on her arm and would try to make sure no more appeared. But much to her dismay she was wearing a long sleeved shirt today. "I didn't see you at all yesterday after we talked." Finally she caught her and walked closely, nobody would mess with Rachel when Quinn stood there. She made sure that everybody knew not fuck with her and anybody she said not to. Rachel was under that protection now.

The brunette slowed her pace, not by much, and spoke. "I know.. I just.. really needed to get to my next class." She lied. Quinn wasn't quite believing it, but she didn't question it.

"Well where's your next class?" she wasn't going to give up quite yet. Why she was trying on this girl was a mystery to her. Maybe it was because she reminded her much of herself when she was in that dark place. "I'll walk with you.." she said sweetly showing she wasn't going to leave her alone. Her offer made the brunette smile. A small smile, yes, but nonetheless, a smile. "I have..." She paused to look at her schedule. "..Spanish, Mr. Schuester." Rachel told her. The blonde noticed how fidgety Rachel was, pulling at her sleeves, as if she were trying not to do something.

It was strange but before when Quinn would cut herself she was never fidgity maybe because it was different for her. She had nothing to lose when her parents found out. But she had no idea what Rachel's story was, or why she even cared enough to want to learn it. But for some reason she did. It was pure instinct that she followed her into the bathroom that day. But if she could go back she wouldn't have changed that day. "Schuesters cool. Kind of a tough grader." That's only what she heard though. It just so happened she was a straight A student. Her father expected nothing less. She noticed Rachel still hadn't said much. "But hey you seem like a smarty pants so i'm sure you'll be fine."

The brunette let out a small chuckle, and kept walking. "I think I'll do alright, I try my best to get the best grades, I'm a bit of an overachiever, if you really think about it." The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, not judging her per se, but just shocked at the girl's determination.

So she nodded a few times, trying to be supportive. That's what Rachel needed, a supportive nodded once more, mostly to herself. She could do that, she could be the supportive friend. Hell what else did she have to live for anymore. "I'm sure you'll do great Rach." They reached the Spanish room. Quickly Quinn hugged the shorter girl. The blonde noted that Rachel smelt really good, something between vanilla and something very fruity. Raspberry maybe. For the life of her she couldn't pin point it. The awkward gaze she recieved from Rachel was enough to send her on her way. "Good luck, Berry." She shot over her shoulder before rushing to her english class.

Whilst listening to yet another lecture of the importance of the semi-colon, Quinn dazed off into her head. Sometimes things were so frantic up there she thought her head might explode. There was never just one thing running through her mind. It was always filled with the thoughts of getting perfect grades and being afraid of going home. She shut her eyes tightly trying to steer her mind away from her father. In her efforts her mind swayed to Rachel. Her eyes squeezed shut again, just thinking about how she found the tiny girl. Nobody would guess that she would be hurting herself; Quinn barely believed it and she was the one that had caught her. A small sigh left her throat. Anyone would have thought she was sighing over the fact that her teacher had the most monotone voice on the face of the planet. But really it was a sigh filled with sadness. Rachel had so much potential. She sounded so intelligent, she had goals, she was too beautiful to be hurting herself. What? Quinn quirked an eyebrow. Did she really just think that? Of course she did, because it was the truth. But still Quinn couldn't quite grasp the feeling that came with thinking of Rachel. Her heart thumped a bit unevenly now. No she couldn't be thinking about her like this. It wasn't right.

The more she thought about it the more she got an uneasy feeling. Quinn was straight, her father would go ballistic if he got any indication that she wasn't. But when Rachel's sad eyes appeared in her head all she wanted was to

hold her and make those sad eyes happy again. A small smile found it's way to Quinn's lips. A smile that hadn't been there for months. It was a smile that just the thought of Rachel brough, it was hard to imagine what would happen if the brunette smiled in front of her. Surely her heart would burst open and she might just die. Goal number one: Make Rachel Berry smile. Goal number two: Hide the gay from Rachel Berry. Quinn tapped her pen against her paper excitedly as the lecture dragged on. Now she was too preoccupied making a list of ways she could fix Rachel.

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the slow updating, school's been crazy, taking over our lives, but we should be updating more often! :D Read, review and enjoy, as always! **


	4. Chapter 4

A Faberry fanfic: Concrete Angels

Summary: Rachel and Quinn lead rough lives, Rachel is a cutter, Quinn is abused by her alcoholic father. Will they be able to save each other before it's too late?

Rated: M for mature situations

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn friendship, eventual romance

**A/N: So a very good friend of mine (abigayle-abby-abs from tumblr) and I co-wrote this together, and we really hope everyone enjoys it.**

_It was only five minutes that her father had been home that he was flying off the handle. Things were getting worse. The anger was constant now when before you had to do something to set him was scolding herself in her head for not staying in her room instead of going to get a glass of water. She wasn't even thirsty for some un Godly reason she wanted to talk to her mom about her day. She should have checked the time, but it was too late now. Now she was stuck listening to her father go off on her mom. It was something about now picking up his dry cleaning. Quinn kept her eyes of the floor until her father somehow directed his attention towards her._

"_Quinn is going to turn out just like you.." He laughed and walked towards her slowely. Her bottom lip started to tremble. "She's already a little bitch like you Judy." Long fingers wrapped around her arm, softly at first. But the grip quickly turned violent. It took all she could not to wince at the loss of feeling in her arm. "Why are you even down here?" He questioned._

_It took a minute for Quinn to find her voice. "I just wanted some water." Her father started to laugh. With a flash he slammed her up against a wall successfully popping her shoulder out of place. But he turned back to Judy for just enough time for her to run back up the stairs and into her room with her arm hanging limply. Her breathing leveled out only for a moment until she gripped her arm and popped it back into place. Tears immediately streamed down her face. This was the worst it had ever been. Even with Sue's intensive cheer leading training she had never been in this much pain. _

_As she changed and got ready for bed she slowly examined the marks and bruises. Her good wrist lifted to her chest to cover the old faded scars. More tears came down her killed her to think Rachel felt how she once had. And hell maybe if her father wouldn't have gotten worse she would still be cutting herself but she was in so much pain everywhere else that she couldn't possibly inflict pain on herself. As much as she wanted that second of relief it wasn't worth it. If there was one thing Quinn wanted most in the world it was to stop hurting, for just a second._

* * *

><p>Rachel's first week of school was tough. Incredibly so. It took going to a new school for her to remember how much she hated being the new kid. All of the judging looks, and finding her way around, and for her, trying to hide the cuts on her arm. She only had so many long sleeved shirts. It was difficult, but she'd managed to get through it. She kept thinking of Quinn. Quinn had been so friendly. It was a nice change. But Rachel was still unhappy. She still didn't feel as if she belonged. She stood in front of her mirror every morning, staring at herself. Her shoulder length wavy brunette hair, her large chocolate brown eyes, her nose, her body, everything. She was still unhappy with all of it. So she still cut. She wasn't doing anything major, not since she landed herself in the hospital. Rachel didn't want to end up there again. So she kept it simple. Cutting small lines, mostly where the scars were, so it was a little less noticeable.<p>

This day in particular Rachel woke up, and got ready for school, biting her lip as she realized she didn't have any long sleeved shirts washed. This would be a conflict. Usually she didn't mind so much, but there was something different about it now. She didn't want to show up to school, and see the disappointed look on Quinn's face when she noticed the new marks on her arm. She quickly put on a shirt, and grabbed a jacket. She could just keep it on all day, right? Right. Arriving at school a short time later, Rachel realized she was insanely early. There was absolutely nobody in the hallway. Sighing, she took her ipod out, and turned it on, singing along to the song that was playing. As the song played out, she thought more about Quinn. She was really one of her only friends at this school. She flashed back to the day they met, how terrified she'd looked when she walked into the bathroom. Her hazel eyes were always full of fear. Rachel couldn't help but wonder. What was she so afraid of? She wanted to know. And she wanted to help. But there was no way she could just ask. She didn't see 'Oh, hey Quinn, how are you doing? By the way, I can see that you always look scared. What's up with that?' going over too well. So she would wait patiently, and maybe Quinn will confide in her. In the mean time, she would continue to be her friend. Something about Quinn kept Rachel going. She was incredibly supportive, and that's what Rachel needed in life from time to time. A supportive friend, someone to just be there. The next song that came up on her ipod was one of her favorites. She glanced around the hallway, still not seeing everyone, and singing a little louder. In fact, by now, she was just going full out, enjoying the song to the max. Rachel knew she could sing, and she wasn't scared to sing, it had just been awhile. She was so into the song she didn't notice the blonde round the corner. She shut the door to her locker, and turned around seeing herself face to face with Quinn. She stopped short, and blushed, giving the blonde a small, embarrassed smile. "Good morning, Quinn." She said simply, her hand adjusting the sleeve on her jacket discreetly, making sure it was covering her wrist fully.

The blonde's eyes were softer than usual. But still they looked shaken, maybe tired. One thing Rachel noted is that she had more make up on than usual. What could she be covering? The brunette blinked remebering that she was trying to have a conversation. "Morning Rachel." Her voice was softer than usual it matched her eyes. "Uh.. Did you sleep well?" Rachel watched the girl, trying to pinpoint exactly what was off about her, but had trouble. "I did, thank you. How about you? You look a little tired." She pointed out, her eyes filled with concern for her friend.

All Quinn did was laugh softly and shake her head. "Was that your polite way of telling me I look like shit?" Rachel blushed again, and shook her head. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. I was just.." She paused, and collected her thoughts. "You look very nice today. Just a bit tired." She tried again.

"I was only kidding Rach. You look nice today too." Rachel made note of how noticeably pink Quinn's cheeks had turned now. "I am a bit tired though. I-uh had a lot of homework last night." Rachel noticed the slight hesitation in her voice, as if she were making up a lie. The brunette knew first hand how that was, she did it often. But she wouldn't pry. "Oh.." She said, nodding. There was something odd about the way Quinn was acting this morning. But she didn't know what she could do about it. That look of fear had returned, and needless to say, Rachel was a little concerned.

Quinn carried herself differently today, like she was sore. Her body was hunched over a little. Maybe she just worked out too hard. "I like that jacket Rach but it's a little warm out dontcha think?" She took note of Quinn's outfit, a light cardigan and skirt with leggings underneath, she was just as covered as her. She looked at Quinn's face again, and shook her head. "I think I'm alright, really..It's kind of cold in here.." She lied. It was actually rather warm, but not to the point of uncomfortable. She gave Quinn a smile, to reassure her. Quinn's eyes narrowed but she looked like she bought it.

Quinn began walking towards Rachel's class. The brunette had no idea that Quinn had gone into the counseling office and looked at the girl's schedule. And there was no way in hell Quinn was going to tell her that. "So I was thinking this weekend you might want to go to this party. Some jock is throwing it so i'm required to make an appearance." This wasn't entirely the truth. If Quinn were still on the cheerios that would have been absolutely true. But now it didn't matter if she arrived or not, no one would give her crap for it. "But it would be really cool if you would come. You know it might give you a chance to meet new people." The brunette nodded. "That would be fun.." She told Quinn. This brought a smile to the blonde's face.

They reached Rachel's class and Quinn couldn't help bouncing in place. She bit her lip to keep from smiling too wide.

Without thinking she reached up and hugged Rachel tightly. Her arms burned in pain. The ache was too much and she nearly screamed out in Rachel's ear. Instead she grunted and pretended to clear her throat. "So i'll uh, see you later Rachel."

**A/N: So what did everyone think of this chapter? Let us know, click that review button! (: We like reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

A Faberry fanfic: Concrete Angels

Summary: Rachel and Quinn lead rough lives, Rachel is a cutter, Quinn is abused by her alcoholic father. Will they be able to save each other before it's too late?

Rated: M for mature situations

Pairings: Rachel/Quinn friendship, eventual romance

**A/N: So a very good friend of mine (abigayle-abby-abs from tumblr) and I co-wrote this together, and we really hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Friday night. Rachel was actually excited for this party Quinn had invited her to. The moment she got home from school that afternoon, she started going through her clothes to find something to wear. Smiling, she found what she was looking for. A red strapless dress that stopped above her knees, her leather jacket to go over it, and black tights to wear with it. She smiled as she got dressed, looking in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. Next, she went into the bathroom and curled her hair. She very rarely did this because it took so much time, but she figured tonight was an exception. She just hoped it wasn't too much. When she deemed herself ready, for the first time in awhile, she was pleased with herself. She had gotten directions to the party from Quinn and she was going to meet the girl there. Her dads had granted her permission to go, she only had to tell one white lie.. "Of course an adult will be chaperoning!" She'd said. It wasn't a big lie, so she only felt a little guilty. She drove to the address she was given by Quinn, which didn't take too long. When she arrived at the house, she parked her car and started walking around to find the blonde girl. There were already a ton of people there with the music blasting and people dancing, already starting to drink. She wasn't surprised. Sure, she'd never actually been to a high school party, but she knew how they worked. It was like taking advantage of someone's house for a way to get drunk and have sex, pretty much. Rachel vaguely recognized the people there from her classes, but she couldn't put any names to faces quite yet. She ignored the questionable stares from her peers and continued searching for Quinn, finally spotting the blonde. She smiled and walked toward her, relieved to have finally found her.<p>

Quinn played with the noisy bracelets on her wrist, amused with the fact that they were so loud. Maybe it was the second cup of whatever Santana had brought her that made her so easily amused, but either way she didn't care. The party was the first time in a while Quinn was worry free. Maybe the mystery punch was taking away the worry. But damn, Quinn would drink it all night if that were the case. She was busy talking to Santana and Brittany her friends from when she was a baby, when she saw Rachel over Santana's shoulder. Almost immediately she swerved through the people, well more like stumbled and caught Rachel in a hug.

The brunette smelt like the same fruity sugary mixture she always did. Was it creepy to notice that? Probably. "Hey Rachie, let me introduce you to my friends." She grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction she had just come from. It took Quinn a second to go over what the brunette was wearing in her head. Hot damn. Rachel really wore red well. Quinn shook her head trying to shake out those thoughts. That was proving to be nearly impossible. They reached her friends and Quinn picked up her cup that she let Santana fill back up. "Guys this is Rachel, she's new." Both of her friends smiled politely, Brittany genuinely smiled at the girl before hugging her in a very ditzy fashion. "You're right Quinn she is cute." Has Quinn said that? If she did she couldn't remember. But the whole night was kind of turning into a blur. The brunette didn't say much, she just stood there smiling politely at the two girls she was introduced to. Santana disappeared for a moment, and returned with a drink for the shorter girl. "Well, Rachel, drink up. We're at a party." She said simply. Quinn noticed Rachel hesitantly take the drink out of Santana's hand. Rachel scrunched her nose, and looked at her. "Is there alcohol in this..?" She asked. Quinn laughed. "What are you afraid Rach?" She slung her arm around the smaller girl and shook her a little.

Santana had narrowed eyes when Quinn looked back at her. All she could do was smirk and glance between the two girls that were still connected. "You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." She said in a more serious tone, well as serious as one could be, drunk. Rachel shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was just curious.." She said, before taking a drink. The blonde smiled at her. Even drunk Quinn realized she was acting a little clingy. Quickly she moved her arm and dropped it to her side. The searing pain that followed from being sore was not pleasant. The blonde cringed and held her arm as it throbbed. A forced smile was now present but she took another swig of her drink, willing the pain away.

Brittany grabbed Quinn's free hand and started pulling them into the middle of the dance floor. "Can we please dance now? Quinn kept making us wait to see if you would show up." She said towards Rachel and Quinn blushed. All she could do is let herself be pulled into the dance floor, dragging Rachel behind her.

Rachel let herself be dragged to the dance floor with Quinn and Brittany and looked around. There were so many people here and she really didn't know anyone. But wanting to fit in, she began to dance, her drink still in her hand. They danced for a while, and Rachel had had a few drinks. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was fruity and delicious, and Rachel couldn't get enough of it. She was on her fourth cup when she started stumbling around. She found Quinn again, and stumbled into her arms. She giggled and looked up at the blonde. She looked so pretty tonight. Her hazel eyes for once weren't filled with fear, and she looked truly happy. Maybe it was the blood-alcohol levels, but Rachel had a hard time taking her eyes off of her. "Dance with me." She slurred, just kind of randomly dropping her drink somewhere. She wrapped her arms around the girl, and started swaying, not realizing she was completely off from the song that was playing at the moment. She was really too drunk to realize. All she could really register was that she wasn't quite seeing straight, and that she was dancing with Quinn, and enjoying it? Of course she was. Quinn was her friend. Her best friend. Best friends danced together and got clingy at parties all the time. She vaguely noticed Santana and Brittany glancing over at them from time to time. They'd been doing it all night and Rachel wondered why. But she didn't voice her thoughts, her mind was jumping from one subject to another. So by the time she turned back to Quinn, Santana and Brittany's looks were forgotten. Rachel felt Quinn's arms pull her closer and turn her around so her hips swayed the same as the blonde's. Was this really happening? Since when did dancing feel so right. And with Quinn nonetheless. Rachel mentally thanked God for Quinn being able to stay on the beat because Rachel was failing miserably. It wasn't until Quinn's arms held her to her hips that she could finally somewhat get the rhythm.

Before the next song started Rachel could feel Quinn's lips ghost next to her ear. "You look very pretty tonight Rachel." Her voice sounded sweet, and her words were a little drawn out. But who knows how much more Quinn had to drink than she did. Either way, Rachel smiled up at the blonde, and thanked her. "You look pretty too, Quinn." She replied, her arms wrapping around the girl's waist. She was clearly a clingy drunk. Rachel didn't know what kind of drunk she was before, as this was her first time drinking, and it didn't seem to take much to get Rachel drunk off her ass. Rachel just felt like cuddling at this point, so she clung to Quinn as if her life depended on it. She smiled, and closed her eyes leaning against the blonde.

"How much have you had to drink Rach?" She just hummed some non-coherent response. A small laugh shook the blonde's chest. "Okay.. Let's get you somewhere to lie down." An arm snaked underneath her arm.

Rachel had no idea what was going on. But she couldn't protest or even ask what was happening because her head was glued to Quinn's shoulder and it felt too heavy to even think. Next thing she knew she was looking at Santana and Brittany, tangled together on Santana's couch. The brunette only waved them away obviously giving Quinn whatever she wanted.

Quinn was right next to Rachel on the floor, and she rolled over to face the girl. She was fast asleep, and Rachel thought she looked very calm. She hoped she didn't look creepy watching her sleep, but it was relaxing. The brunette was forming a headache, probably from the alcohol she'd consumed earlier in the evening. She lay back down and cuddled into Quinn. Being so close to her, Rachel saw bruises on her arm. She bit her lip, concerned. But maybe she was over-reacting? She figured she'd ask when Quinn woke up. She didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde over that. She could have easily hurt herself accidentally. But then she remembered the way Quinn flinched when she hugged her the other day. So now, instead of sleeping, her mind wandered. She wanted to know what was going on with Quinn, and if there was anything she could do to help her. Quinn had been amazing to Rachel, and she just wanted to return the favor. The blonde stirred and woke up. Rachel felt her grip tighten slightly, now that she was awake. "Well, hello there, sleeping beauty." Rachel whispered. Quinn yawned, and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. The blonde yawned again and pushed herself into Rachel's body. She had to admit she wasn't expecting that reaction but hell they were both still a little tipsy. Quinn couldn't be responsible for these actions. Rachel froze as she felt lips mumbling against her neck. Clearly they were closer than she thought.

"Mmm Rach, you smell like fruit and cookies and everything that's good in the world." The diva was shocked by this declaration but nonetheless she smiled. She felt a hand reach down to her wrist and pull it between the two. Now the brunette was mentally kicking herself for not keeping her jacket on. Her eyes looked anywhere but Quinn's face while soft fingers traced over the new scars on her wrist. "I'm a good friend right? Because I thought maybe if I was a good friend you wouldn't have to cut yourself anymore." Quinn's voice was suddenly serious besides the slight slurring.

The look in her eyes just about killed her, so much hurt but it was covered by a comforting warmth. Rachel sighed, still avoiding the blonde's gaze. "I..It's not you.. You're a fantastic friend.. It's just... I.." Rachel couldn't really think of a good enough excuse as to why she still cut. "It's just.. I guess.. I just feel better.." She trailed off, going completely silent. She just didn't know what to say now. A tear slowly slid down her face, and Rachel figured now was as good a time as any to ask about the bruises. "What happened to your arm?" She inquired. She turned and faced Quinn as she asked.

It was like the blonde had shut down. Her eyes only glanced at her arm while she covered the bruises with her hand. "It's nothing, I probably fell or something." By this time Rachel had sobered up and by the way Quinn was talking she was sure she was sober too. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Don't try and change the subject." Soft fingers were tracing the scars on Rachel's wrist. "You're too beautiful to hurt yourself. I know I don't know you that well, but I know how you feel. Trust me, you can be happy without this.." Rachel's eyes stayed glued to the top of Quinn's head as not to look at her. She could feel hazel eyes on her but she couldn't bring herself to look at them.

Still looking above Quinn, Rachel stayed silent, feeling herself blush. No one had ever really said she was beautiful before, and the fact someone she barely knew said it made her feel a little better about herself. But she felt the need to defend her decisions. "I can? Because I don't feel happy when I'm not cutting." She said defensively, not meaning to sound so bitter.

"I used to think that cutting would always make me feel better." Rachel tried to hold back her shock, she hadn't expected Quinn to want to talk about it, she seemed unnaturally guarded. "But then one night I realized that all I was doing was hurting myself, and why would I ever want to do that?" Tears were falling down her pale cheeks. God if she didn't stop soon she would have Rachel in tears. "So please stop. Because I know it hurts, but- but someone will make you happy. You can be happy." Rachel didn't quite know what to say to that. Quinn just opened up to her, and was now laying in front of her, asking her to stop cutting. "I-I don't know if I can just stop.. It's not that simple.." She told the girl. She finally made eye contact with Quinn, noticing the tears falling down her face. Rachel bit her lip and looked away, trying not to cry herself. "You're really upset about this, aren't you?" She asked quietly. She was baffled by the blonde's concern.

Quinn looked so much smaller now. A sniffle filled the short silence. "I just.. I used to be you. And even if I'm not happy all the time now, I get that little satisfaction knowing I can make myself stop hurting. But I found a way to be happy without hurting myself. Maybe if you join a club or something.." Rachel sighed. "I don't think joining a club would help." She told the blonde. "I just. I get judged everywhere I go. Everything I do. I don't want to deal with it in a club too. They'll only tolerate me, because they'd have to." She explained. "I don't know.." She muttered.

A sudden change in the blonde's posture had Rachel cowering a bit. Quinn sat up forcing Rachel to sit up and face her and grabbed both of her hands. "Why can't you see how amazing you are?" Pale hands moved to her shoulders and shook her for a second. "I've known you for a week and I already know that." Rachel's heartbeat picked up, and she couldn't look away from the blonde girl. No words were coming out of her mouth. She just stared into hazel eyes and pulled her lip between her teeth to stop from bursting into tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Quinn. "Oh God, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel holding her close. Rachel leaned into her arms, and took a deep breath. Her mind was racing. "It's just.. no one has ever paid so much attention.. It took me by surprise." She began to really think about what Quinn said to her. Maybe she could be happy without harming herself. Just being around the girl made her want to be a better person. She wasn't sure what it was, but Quinn made her feel good about herself. Rachel tried to cut less, it was just a hard habit to break. You don't just wake up one day and say, 'Hey, I'm going to stop hurting myself!' It took time. Rachel figured she could try for Quinn. If she was so determined to make her feel better about herself, then she could try.

She let a few tears escape. Rachel didn't expect the night to take a more serious turn like this, and it was a bit overwhelming. She was lucky to have a friend like Quinn. Her heart was beating unevenly, and she didn't know why she felt like this around her. It was a good feeling, and Rachel just wanted to spend more time with her, and learn everything about her. She wanted to know the girl better than anyone. She stayed in Quinn's arms, just hugging the blonde. "I I- just want you to stop." What was the blonde going to say before she cut herself off? Rachel pulled back an inch peering at Quinn quizzically.

A sudden flash of terror filled hazel eyes before Quinn started searching around. "What time is it?" Hesitantly she pulled away from Rachel and started pulling herself together while the brunette just sat there confused. "I have to go. I'm really sorry Rachel." With that, the blonde grabbed Rachel's hands and shook her a bit. "Are you sober enough to get home or do you want a ride? Because if so speak now because I need to get out of here." Rachel just stared at her, still confused, and shook her head. "I-I think I'll be okay to go home.." She muttered, still trying to figure out what the blonde was going to say before she cut herself off. "I-I'll see you at school Monday?" She asked, before the blonde could leave. She didn't know why she was confirming it, of course she'd see her Monday, they always saw each other at school.

The blonde glanced back over her shoulder quickly, looking like she was forcing a smile. "Yeah sure ifIlivethatlong.." The last part was so jumbled she could barely here it and it was too late to ask what was happening because Quinn was running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review as always, and we'll do our best to update soon! :D **


	6. A Note from the Author

Sorry for the delay in updates you guys! It's been a crazy bunch of months.

My co-writer, Abby and I have had a lot of conflicts and we haven't quite been able to work together for awhile, but over the next few weeks we should hopefully be getting the next chapters up!

We really do appreciate the reviews, and those who've stuck around.

All we ask is a little bit more patience, and I do promise this story will be finished.

Again, I'm so so sorry we've slacked badly on this fanfic.

-Ashleigh


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, so I appreciate the patience! This chapter is branching off of the last chapter, entirely from Rachel's POV. My co-writer and I are finally getting into the swing of things. This is really just a filler chapter, and we'll be up in running in a few weeks. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck around, and I promise after Christmas we'll be updating regularly again! Read and review, thanks again you guys! **

* * *

><p>Rachel took about an hour to calm herself down from the heart to heart she'd had with Quinn before she went home. Her fathers were sound asleep when she got there, a note in the kitchen saying that they'd tried to wait up for her, but having work in the morning, they had to go to bed. She left a response on the counter telling them to have a fantastic day at work and that she'd be sleeping in. When the brunette girl finally made it to her room, she couldn't sleep. She paced the floor back and forth, thinking about how quickly Quinn had left that evening, and how strange she was acting.<p>

It was almost as if she was…. Scared of something. But what? That question was bugging her. What could Quinn Fabray be so scared of? The blonde was so friendly to her, treated her so sweetly. She sat down at her desk, and opened her laptop. She did a few searches, and thought she had it figured out. It all made sense. The paranoia, the bruises, the constant fear in those beautiful hazel eyes of hers, someone was hurting her.

Someone was hurting Quinn. But who could it be? A boyfriend? No, Quinn didn't have a boyfriend… Not as far as Rachel knew, anyway. This made her realize she didn't know much about Quinn Fabray. She promised herself to get to know the girl better. Could it be a member of her family? Quinn always came to school looking tired, scared, and broken. It just now occurred to Rachel what was going on. Her family was hurting her. This realization broke Rachel's heart.

The reason Quinn was so scared all the time. She constantly lived in fear of someone. She wasn't sure who, but she knew someone was abusing the girl. The signs were there. It couldn't be anything else, could it? She wanted to help Quinn, to get the girl out of that situation. Someone as sweet as Quinn didn't deserve that. No one deserved that. It baffled her to no end. How could you hurt your own flesh and blood like that? Someone you were supposed to love unconditionally, no matter what. How do you hurt your child? The one you were supposed to care for, and make sure no one hurts them. And she's getting hurt. Rachel felt tears well up in her eyes at the realization for her friend. It honestly broke her heart to know she was being hurt, and having done nothing wrong. If only the person that was hurting her knew that she was such an amazing girl, so supportive of her friends in need, and so protective. Quinn was absolutely perfect to Rachel, she realized.

Rachel finally laid down, tired at last, and couldn't shake the nervous feeling she'd have now, now that she realized what was going on with the girl whom she considered her best friend. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do about it at that current moment. Her brain was too fuzzy, and she couldn't focus on one thing for too long. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Her mind was clogged with dreams of the blonde girl. She had a nightmare of the girl being hit, and it scared her half to death. She woke up with a start, and looked over at her clock. It was a little bit after 2 in the afternoon. Rachel rubbed her eyes, and realized she had a slight headache. The events from the party were still clear in her head. She usually woke up on weekends relieved that she didn't have to go to school and pretend she was happy with her life. But today was an exception. She wanted nothing more than to see Quinn, and see if she was okay. Half of her was screaming to report her suspicion, but she didn't want to cause unwanted drama on the slight chance that she was wrong, and over-reacting.

Instead, she went downstairs to make something to eat, noticing she was alone. It was a typical Saturday in the Berry household. Rachel stayed in, and her fathers were at work. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to Quinn. She wished she knew where the blonde lived, so she could go see her. It was burning at her. She had to go see the girl. Rachel decided that she needed to go back to Santana's house, and find out where Quinn lived. This being her thought process, she grabbed her keys, and left the house.

Arriving at Santana's, she knocked on the door, and Brittany answered it. She smiled automatically and dragged the brunette inside. "Santana, look it's Rachel!" She squealed excitedly. Santana looked up and gave Rachel a half smile. "'Sup, Berry? Where's Q?" She asked. Rachel bit her lip. She didn't know if Santana and Brittany knew anything about Quinn's situation. "I actually came, because I wanted to ask if you knew where she lives? I wanted to stop by, but I realized I didn't have her address." She said, trying not to divulge too much information. "Oh, yeah, Q lives like three streets over, here, let me write down her address for you." She said. Brittany hadn't let go of Rachel's arm the entire time, and kept her smile big. "Quinn doesn't usually see people on the weekends, you must be special." Rachel laughed slightly. "Are you and Quinn good friends, then?" She asked. "Quinn and I used to be best friends. Santana too. But Quinn doesn't talk to a lot of people now. Just you, mostly. Sometimes me and San. I guess she's really busy!"

Rachel frowned slightly, but put her smile back on when Brittany looked at her again. "Quinn really likes you. Last night at the party, she wouldn't stop talking about you. You guys are like, best friends or something right? Like me and San. San's my best friend, and we love each other." Rachel couldn't help but smile at Brittany's enthusiasm. Santana handed the shorter brunette the address, and looked at Brittany. "Britt, I don't think she and Quinn are as close as you and I…." She muttered. "But they act like it… Rachel do you and Quinn ever make out? San and I make out sometimes. It's fun, I like it." Santana smiled at Rachel, and grabbed Brittany. "Go on, Rach…. Q should be home… Uhm, see you at school Monday?" She asked, ushering her to the door. Rachel didn't say anything, she just nodded. "Thank you Santana…" She said gratefully, before getting into her car, and driving off toward the blonde's house.


End file.
